


Changing My Life, One Story at a Time ~ Original One-Shot

by orphan_account



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One lone man tells a homeless man about his week and it changes his life for the better.
Relationships: Male Original Character/Female Original Character





	Changing My Life, One Story at a Time ~ Original One-Shot

"Spare some change?" The words pulled me out of my thoughts. An old man looking to be about 60, was sitting on the sidewalk. A feeble looking dog laid beside him wrapped in a blanket.

  
"Oh. Yes, of course." I replied to him and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out two twenty-dollar bills and handed them to the man.

  
"Thank you, son. What has you so troubled?" He asked as he folded the money up and stuck it in the pocket of his worn pants.

  
"Practically everything sir..."

  
“Why don’t you sit down here next to me and tell me about it. I’ve heard it helps to talk about what’s bothering you?”

So, I sat down next to the man and started telling him about my week. "On Monday it was normal. I went to work, came home afterwards, helped make dinner, spent some time with my girlfriend, then went to bed. Tuesday went the same except my girlfriend was acting a bit strange. Wednesday, my boss told me I could go home early. Which, to be honest, was a bit strange since my boss never let anyone go home early. So, on my way home, I decided to pick up some takeout to give my girlfriend a break from cooking that night. As I was picking up the food I saw my girlfriend. She was sitting at a café with a guy, but at first I thought well, he may be one of her co-workers and they were just catching up. But then I saw her lean over and kiss him. I decided I would talk to her later when she got home. I got home hours before my girlfriend, who was very surprised to see me home so early.

  
‘I brought home some take-out if you want some.’ I told her and pointed the microwave.

  
She fixed herself some food then came over and sat down next to me. ‘We need to talk.’ The words everyone in a relationship dreads to hear from their partner.

  
‘Yeah. We do.’ I agreed with her. She took a bite of her food and appeared to be thinking hard. ‘So who was that guy you were with?’ The question tore out of my mouth before I could stop it.

  
‘Who?’ My girlfriend ask innocently, as if trying to deny what she did.

  
‘The guy you were sitting with at a café this afternoon. You know, I thought you were just co-workers until you kissed him.’

  
‘Okay…His name is Jason. I’ve been seeing him for about a month now. I was going to break-up with you today…but I guess you saw us before I could tell you.’ Her words struck me in the stomach like a baseball to a window. A month. We had been dating for four months in a couple of days.

  
‘Why? Did I do something to push you away?’ The questions flew out of my mouth.

  
‘No…darling, no. It had nothing to do with you. I know these are common words in a breakup, but it’s me, not you. I just don’t feel the spark anymore, and I feel it with Jason. You were an amazing boyfriend and I’ll miss you.’ My now ex-girlfriend finished, grabbed her purse and jacket, then walked out to a car that I suspected was Jason’s. At that moment, I felt completely numb, and went through everything in a haze as I got ready for bed.

  
On Thursday, it went back to normal except my now ex came back to the house to pick up her belongings to move over to Jason’s house. After she did that, the house felt a bit empty since most of the furniture was hers anyway.

  
On Friday, my boss called me to his office and told me that since we were going through budget cuts and some other weird excuses, that he was going to have to let me go. I gathered my stuff from my desk and start the walk-of-shame out to my car. I had worked at the company for 13 years, way before my new ex-boss came into the picture. My boss used to be his father, and man was his dad cool.

  
Matthew’s dad, Henry would throw surprise parties for everyone, help you with your job if you were stuck in a ditch and needed inspiration. But then, tragedy struck, and Henry died passing a particularly rough kidney stone, strangely enough. But soon after, it was decided that Matthew would take over his father’s business. Fast-forward to me standing in front of my car.

  
My car had been egg’ed, the tires slashed, and my mirrors and windows broken. There was a note under one of the windshield wipers. I picked it up and started reading.

_Dear whoever’s car this is,_  
_I’m sorry about your car. I thought it was my fiancé. You see he cheated on me and I wanted revenge. I will pay for all the damages. Again, I’m sorry._  
_-Mia ☹_

Underneath her name was a number to contact her with. I stuck the note in my wallet and started walking home. Luckily, I didn’t live too far away from my now ex-job.

  
Once I got home and got comfortable, I noticed that I had a message on my answering machine. It was from the woman who owned the building. She told me that my rent hadn’t been paid that month, so I was going to be kicked out of my apartment in a few week’s time. Since I had received so much bad news I figured maybe some ice cream could help. So, I locked the apartment behind me as I left and start walking until I met you – uh, sorry. I never got your name by the way.”

  
“Hank. My name’s Hank, son. I’m sorry about how your week has gone by so far.”

  
“Thank you, Hank. I have to admit, telling you all that, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest.”

  
“I’ve always been told I’m a good listener.” Hank told me and smiled.

  
“Now, go get you some ice cream. I have a feeling that after this…your life will turn around.” He told me as I stood up.

  
“Again, thank you Hank. I’ll see you later.” I shook his hand and continued walking down to the ice cream shop. I bought an ice cream sundae and began to drown all my worries in chocolate.

Later that week

I was packing my things up to get ready to move. Where to, I had no clue, but I would figure it out as I went. I was wrapping up some of my plates in newspaper, when I saw Hank’s picture in the obituary section. I quickly picked up that page and saw that the funeral was today and figured I could make it if I rushed.

  
As my car was not yet fixed, I ran out my door, locking it of course, and made my way to the funeral home as fast as possible. I made it just in time it had seemed. To say there weren’t that many people at the funeral would be an overstatement. There were 2 men besides me, a woman, and the dog I saw beside Hank on the sidewalk. After the funeral was over, one the men beckoned me over.

  
“I am here to read Mr. Hank Halbert’s will. There were only two people mentioned in the will, and I believe you two are those mentioned in the will,” The man says, “To my daughter, Mia Halbert, I leave $50,000 to fix the man whose car you damaged accidentally. I also leave you $100,000 to have for whatever you young people do. My house, which is completely paid off, should be shared with a person who will be introduced in a second. I also leave the identity of the man whose car you destroyed. My darling Mia, if he has managed to hear about my funeral, hopefully the man will be standing right next to you. To the man who told me about his week, but never told me his name.” The man turned toward me. “Is that you?”

  
“Yes it is. I can’t believe I forgot to tell Hank my name…”

  
“It happens to the best of us at times. Now, Mr. Hank has given you $100,000 as well. Along with shared custody of his house. He also leaves you his most prized possession, other than his daughter. His dog, Lucky. He also mentions that he believes that after hearing your story, that you and Mia would be perfect together.” Upon hearing what Hank left me I sunk to the ground. I couldn’t believe that a man that I had met once and told about my week was leaving all these things to me.

  
I looked up and spotted Lucky already looking over at me. I held out my hand and smiled at Lucky. “Hey Lucky…” I called and she trotted right on over. She sniffed my hand then gave it a quick lick before quickly losing interest in me. I stood back up and turned to Mia. “I never told your father, but I’m Will.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Will. I’m Mia. Also, I can fix your car now.” Mia told me sheepishly which made me laugh.

  
“I would normally deny it and tell you to keep the money, but since Hank gave you money specifically for that, I guess I should let you pay for the damages.” I told her in a teasing tone.

  
“Alright, let’s go get your car fixed.” She said and we walked out of the funeral home together.

  
Hank was right, my life did turn around, and I have to say. I’m so glad I met Hank.


End file.
